


GODZILLA: Evolutionary Singularity

by KingJustin1019



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019
Summary: "The process by which different kinds of living organisms are thought to have developed and diversified from earlier forms during the history of the earth."Ever since Humanity's exile from Earth, all living beings began to adapt, to evolve to the new world order created by Godzilla, even humanity and all the monsters began to adapt and change.However, there is but one creature that seeks to topple the king.JM07AkaDestoroyahAnd should it succeed, not only will Godzilla perish, but so to will all life on the Earth.Humanity's hope lies in the hands in those who have returned, those who had remained, and those that evolved.
Relationships: Godzilla - Relationship, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Original Character/Tani Yuko, Sakaki Haruo/Maina
Kudos: 8





	1. 0-1: The Course of Evolution

For 4.6 billion years, life has evolved on Earth. During the early eons on Earth, there was no oxygen. There existed lifeforms that did not require oxygen. Then came the Cambrian Explosion in which life began proliferate in a world that was suddenly filled with oxygen. This in turn led to the rise of the reptiles, the dinosaurs, the mammals, and eventually, humans.

Humans had evolved using inorganic lifeless substances. Their evolution led them to becoming an advanced technological civilization.

However, humanity had become ignorant and prideful to a point where they disregarded the laws of nature and nature itself.

And Mother Nature would not have it without retaliation.

1999, the first monster, Kamacuras appeared in New York on the island of Manhattan. Then in 2002, Dogora appeared over London. Later throughout the twenty-first century, more monsters began to appear. Humanity fought back against the monsters.

But then, things changed forever with the rise of...

Godzilla.

It was a monster that was more powerful than any monster on the planet. It could destroy entire cities with a single high energy blast. It could withstand pressure and heat of atomic bombs. It could even kill a monster with relative ease.

But even as Godzilla himself proved to be the greatest threat to humanity, two alien races came to the planet Earth. Visitors from other reaches and corners of the galaxy.

The first of which were known as the Exif, who had lost their home of Exifcalus from a calamity, were a highly religious people who came to restore faith in humanity.

Then came the Bilusaludo of the Bilusaludia binary star system. They had lost their planet to a black hole that swallowed up their home planet, Planet 3, and were forced into vagrancy.

The highly technologically advanced Bilusaludo and the religious Exif. Both races, needing a home for themselves on Earth, decided to assist mankind in its battle with Godzilla and all the other monsters. The United Earth was founded and powerful weapons were made to combat the monsters with excessive force.

Then at last, the ultimate Anti-Godzilla-Weapon was completed.

Mechagodzilla.

A machine that could match Godzilla for strength.

But during the final battle against Godzilla...

Not only could it activate, but it was lost in the battle.

All that was left was to leave the Earth behind on spaceships that would take them to the stars.

The ones who left to the stars were never seen again. While they left to find a new home, the ones that remained had accept that everything they had was gone. They decided to simply adjust to their new life. The survivors had split into two groups. One became the Houtua, who lived and worshiped under Mothra, Godzilla's rival. The other group took what was left of themselves and began genetically modifying themselves, animals, and plants unaffected by Godzilla's DNA through the infusion of monster DNA from the remains of other monsters.

These two would become the first Kaijin (strange person) ever exist, but the Houtua, having monster DNA naturally a part of them instead of gaining it from genetic modification, were considered the first true Kaijin, humans with monster DNA and characteristics similar to monsters.

Then came a third Kaijin known as the Gojirans.

They all had traits similar to Godzilla, though they did not share every single trait. They had the dorsal fins, the tail, and even the capacity to generate EMPs. They had a human like appearance and indeed had a skeleton that was extremely durable with metallic muscle fibers hidden beneath the skin. But they have the ability to self-mutate and grant themselves abilities that not all Godzilla-based life forms have.

They look to Godzilla as their God and worship him, already accepting him as a part of nature. Though they do not have a tenuous relationship with the Houtua, they still think of them as a part of the Earth as they would the surviving humans of the United Earth.

Investigations on their origins deemed that while they share Godzilla's DNA (or GDA), they had molecular similarities to a monster that seemed to have travelled across the pacific to make it to Japan while possessing human DNA as well.

An investigation was launched to determine where the creature came from, believing that it most likely came from North America.

But upon reaching the region, they had discovered a different kind of monster there, one that they had been able to identify upon coming up at the abandoned Hedorah research facility.

It was designated JMO7.

It was a crab like creature of some sort. At first, it was theorized to be a subspecies of Ganime.

But then it began to self-replicate and merge into another creature...

**Note: Both images presented above belong to Gujiller or Ilikepaperclips from DeviantArt.**

They were **dead** wrong.

The creature was no subspecies of Ganime. No Ganime had the ability to turn into some nightmarish monster. No... it was not a monster.

It was like a demon crawled out of **_hell_**.

A hell Godzilla brought down with his wrath.

Godzilla, through his quest to reset the Earth to its natural state, had unknowingly created a demon that now sought to consume everything and evolve past him.

And now **_it_** wants the king's crown for itself.

And **_it_** was willing to throw the world straight into hell to get it.

It was reclassified as a new species.

**_Destoroyah._ **


	2. 0-2: Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Judgement Day on Earth. Destoroyah is on the brink of killing Godzilla and taking over the world. As allies fight the enemy head on, a great sacrifice is made.

**_10M (Millennium)_ **

It was Judgement Day for Godzilla, the Earth, for all living things on this planet, for a great demon appeared before Godzilla, challenging. Godzilla thought he would be victorious...

But that all changed when he watched the demon and it's horde rip apart his Fillia, the Servum, and lastly, himself.

Godzilla had lost his left eye, both of his arms, and his dorsal fins were physically torn from him, leaving him in great pain.

He watched as the four winged demonic looking creature, with rows of teeth appearing around its legs and a mouth that features two jaws on top of one another placed on the chest as its actual head, shaped like a reptile with a bat-like frill, filled with more rows of teeth than a Biollante and a long horn adorning the top of its head, grabbed him with its three clawed hands. The claws were as long as a Gigan's sickle claw.

And it threw Godzilla onto his back, making him roar in pain. It smiled as soon as it heard his pained roar.

The forked tail widens before it goes straight for Godzilla's neck. It closes on his neck and began to lift him into the air.

Gas hissed out of its frills and a pink light began to glow in its mouth. The horn cackled with electricity. The demonic horde chanted and chanted as the light grew intense with the gas increasing in volume.

It opened wide, splitting its lower jaw open before a pink light surrounded by a gas fired out.

The beam tore right through Godzilla's body, making Godzilla let off a pained and tortured roar.

The creature cuts the beam and shuts its mouth. It tossed Godzilla to the ground and the horde swarmed on top of him, picking at him with their pincer claws and spear like appendages. They wanted to make Godzilla suffer in pain for as long as he lives until they all got bored.

The demon smiled wickedly, reveling in Godzilla's own suffering, practically gorging on it like a rabid Anguirus with a voracious eating habit.

Suddenly, a flash of blue light as bright as the sun came off from the horizon.

A storm of blue rays fell upon the horde. The horde was hit with multiple beams causing explosions.

The creatures began to burst due to some form of radiation as their bodies bubbled up and mutated out of control, producing multiple limbs and eyes before bursting.

Just then, a fast moving object collided with the demon, hitting it with tremendous force, throwing it backwards.

Godzilla looked to see a creature just about 110 meters tall.

It looked just like his Fillia... no.

There were pronounced fangs and spikes on the head. The body had mixed posture consisted of a theropod like stance complimented with a slightly upright position. The body looked more muscular and a pair of wings. They looked like some kind of pseudo-ribcage and had a distinct maple-leaf shape. A pair of shoulder spikes could be seen. It even had mandibles and some crest on the top of its head. It even had elbow spikes. The dorsal fins were white with red veins running all over them.

It was one of them.

One of his many specimens made in his experiments.

One of **_his_** children.

And this one child was indeed smiling, almost as if it **_wanted_** to be here.

* * *

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me any of this?!" A small child asked. "Tell me Oruga! Why?!"

The child had small maple leaf shaped dorsal fins that were moving intricately. Along the child's entire body were ornate white markings over his brown skin, especially on the head. He also possessed a pair of moth-like antennae that extended from his whitish hair. His red eyes were shedding tears as he had a betrayed look in his eyes.

Standing next to him was a theropod dinosaur with an upright posture. It had big eyes and a two rows of teeth. The dinosaur rubbed its head against the child.

In front of him was a smaller Orga that had more human looking eyes. It lacked hair. It stood hunched over. It was about 10 ft tall.

"Lord Minya... I was afraid you would realize this..." The individual named Oruga said. "Your father... he... he never wanted you to know about this... he was afraid that you'd stop him from doing the one thing that could very well save us all."

"By sending himself to his own death?!" Minya said.

Oruga frowned upon those words.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Minya asked.

"My lord... whether we wanted it or not, he made that decision for himself." Oruga said. "And ever though I tried to stop him... in the end, he over powered me... next thing I know, he's gone..."

"So you tried and still couldn't stop him?!" Minya said.

He had tears coming out of his eyes as the dinosaur's eyes glowed. The poor child began to sob.

"First I lose mom... my friends... Erika... uncle Raijin, and... and now..."

He roared out of anger as a set of spikes appeared in front of his elbow spikes along his forearms. The dinosaur was quick to step on Minya's tail and grabbed onto Minya.

"MUST I LOSE EVERYTHING TO THAT DEMON?! MUST EVERY PERSON I EVER LOVED BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?!" Minya yelled. "WHAT MORE MUST BE SACRIFICED UNTIL THAT DEMON DIES?! HOW MUCH LONGER MUST I BE FORCED TO DEAL WITH LOSING PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME?!"

His dorsal plates were moving erratically and lit up. Blue electricity pulsates all over his back. His abdomen lit up as well as the aura covered his body. Oruga looked shocked. Minya roared as the aura began to expand. The dinosaur was thrown back.

_'That light—! That's—!'_

* * *

In the control center for the United Earth's military forces, there were several human Kaijin that were operating consoles and there were monitor displays.

There were five if not six humans in the back of the control room. There was the Secretary of Defense, Takayuki Segawa, followed by the Head of G-Research, Kenichi Yamane, who was then followed by the Commander in Chief of G-Force, Takaki Aso, followed by the Head of Project Kiryu, Noemi Asimov, followed up by the Prime Minister of the United Earth, Hayato Igarashi, and lastly, the Head of the Department of Biology, Doctor Hayshida.

On the main monitor was Godzilla standing back up, terribly wounded as a Shin Godzilla had joined the fight.

"So, Leonidas has decided to join the fight at long last..." Hayato said. "And just right as Godzilla was about to die no less..."

"Prime Minister, allow G-Force to deploy at once." Takaki said. "We have already tested Kiryu in actual combat and we put it through countless simulations. The Absolute Zero cannon, the Plasma Grenade, even the Diamond coating has been tested alongside the original Mechagodzilla's abilities. We could very well kill that abomination before—"

"And I've said this already commander." Hayato said. "We cannot mobilize G-Force, not when the Destoroyahs could very well attack us at any minute."

"But sir, this plan is ridiculous... we are putting the fate of the world on the children of Godzilla. Sure, they could surpass Godzilla in multiple ways in terms of power, but even so—"

"The number of Gojirans who could turn into Shin Godzillas have fallen drastically since the first wave." Hayashida interjected.

"That's exactly my point." Takaki said. "Sir, we must take action! Send us into battle! Send Kiryu out there!"

"No. Kiryu is too vital an asset to lose." Hayato said. "We cannot let them destroy the last hope of humanity."

"There won't be much hope if Leonidas loses!"

"Let them fight." Kenichi said.

"Dr Yamane?"

"I said let them fight." Kenichi said. "The battle there is out of our control. Our intervention could spell disaster."

"Besides... Leonidas is willing to fight alone, practically sacrificing himself to save us all, Godzilla included." Noemi said. "Name one time we've ever seen such displays of self sacrifice."

"... we haven't seen that for the past ten millennia..." Takaki said. "But even then..."

"Unidentified contacts entering Mechagodzilla City airspace!"

**WARNING!**   
**WARNING!**   
**WARNING!**

"It seems we have bigger problems now..." Takaki said. "G-Force, scramble!"

"G-Force Scramble!"

"Level 1 battle-stations!"

"Mechagodzilla City, change into battle mode!"

"Entering battle mode!"

"All Markalite Cannons, enter standby and ready to fire!"

"Prepare the Convergent Neutron Cannons! Run final checks on Kiryu, have it ready for launch!"

"Preparing Convergent Neutron Cannons for deployment."

"Launching all Super-Xs.."

"Deploying Vultures..."

"Deinde, calculates that our enemy outnumbers us... 3-1!"

"Then it'll be an even fight." Takaki said. "We'll glass the bastards just as they come into range! Burn them to ash!"

* * *

"Captain on the bridge! All hands, salute!"

Naval officers saluted the captain as he got onto the bridge. He had a mustache and wore an old navy cap.

"At ease."

The officers had their hands down. The man pulled out a pipe and lit his lighter.

"Captain Jinguji! You can't smoke on the bridge!"

"Tch."

The man puts out his lighter.

"Then why the hell did I bring my pipe? Especially since this could be our last battle?" The captain complained. "Never mind, prepare Shin Gotengo for launch."

He sat in his chair.

"Engines on, thrusters, check, weapons systems, navigation, communications, all systems green."

"Launch clearance granted."

"Captain, we're ready for launch!"

"Doors opening!"

"Moorings disabled, ascending..."

"Launch gates open!"

"Shin Gotengo, launch!"

* * *

A futuristic looking ship with a drill on it leaves the giant complex of factory shaped buildings as humanoid machines were being launched. Hatches began to open as Mechagodzilla shaped heads lifted up and began to change. The heads deformed as a gun as metal dorsal plates lined up along with a generator. Upon leaving a cloud of fog, giant radar dish shaped cannons took up positions. In the forest ahead were maser tanks. Some of the tanks looked four legged and had two maser guns, some were moving on six legs, some were hovercraft with rotating turrets. There were three other ships.

The Karyu equipped with the M-02B Blade Type Maser Cannon.

The Eclair with its M-02S Smasher Type Maser Cannon.

And the Rumbling with its M-02R Railgun Type Maser Cannon.

Below were Moguera Mk2s, successors to the old Moguera models.

A fleet of newly improved Shin Super-Xs ranging from Shin Super-X1s, X2s, X3s. Swarms of maser hover-bikes could be seen.

Captain Jinguji watched as the entire United Earth's military power came forth.

_'So many soldiers here... this will be the biggest fight for our lives.'_ Jinguji thought.

"Sir! It's Kiryu! HQ launching Kiryu!"

"So they're dragging that ghost in with us as well..." Jinguji said.

* * *

Akane Yashiro was sitting in the pilot seat of the new Mechagodzilla weapon named Kiryu. She was wearing a pilot suit and sat comfortable in the cockpit.

A device on her was resting against the chair.

She took one deep breath.

_'This is what you're training's been for these last few years. Make it count, Akane.'_

"Beginning neural link connection..."

She felt a jolt go throughout her nervous system. Data began to fill her mind at a rapid rate. She gripped the sticks tightly. Blood came out of her nose. She wiped it off.

"Connection successful."

"Kiryu, start-up procedures complete."

"Weapons systems check... ok. Plasma Thrusters ok. All systems are nominal. Heart rate, perspiration, brainwaves, all green."

* * *

The cables connected to Kiryu break off as the machine is being lift up on an elevator. The machine was raised up as a gate above opened. The eyes lit up red.

* * *

Markalite Cannons began to fire heat rays. A volley of energy beams and missiles headed out towards towards the horizon. Explosions could be seen off from the distance. Kiryu rises out of the fog and lands with other nearby units. The 50 meter machine looked out into the distance.

"Here they come!"

An entire aerial fleet of flying red crustaceans with reptilian heads were flying at them. Armies of red crab like creatures with spear like limbs came running. Masers began firing, heat rays were firing, missiles were being launched and every single mobile weapon went into action. The area outside Mechagodzilla City turned into a battlefield.

* * *

"DIE!"

Dagon slashed an aggregate Destoroyah as more began to charge at him. Dagon fired an atomic breath at the incoming group. A wall of flame exploded where the beam traveled. An aggregate charged at him. He caught it with his hands before crushing the head. He tossed it up and an atomic breath was fired from above his head. The aggregate exploded. He looked at the Demon Lord before him. He was the one commanding this army of demons.

_'If I could just kill you—!'_

He didn't have time to think as he dodged an attack from another aggregate.

* * *

"For millennia, we have hid in the shadow of Godzilla, waiting, biding our time to dethrone him." A human-sized Perfected Destoroyah said. "We heard all the cries from all the weak and pathetic creatures that you killed and pillaged for your so-called quest to retake the Earth and honestly, we enjoyed it all..."

It held a blade in its hand. It then smiled.

"And now, after all the time we have waited, we shall finally have the world for ourselves!" The Destoroyah said, thrusting his sword forward.

"Go forth, children of Destoroyah!" A six legged Destoroyah said.

"We shall forge a future for our empire underneath all of their corpses!" A reptilian looking Destoroyah said.

"PIPE DOWN!"

They all looked down at the Shin Godzilla as it began to rush at Destoroyah.

* * *

Dagon roared as he charged forth into battle.

"You bastards don't deserve the Earth!" Dagon said. "You don't even care about those who are connected to the Earth! You're no different than some parasites!"

Multiple Destoroyahs head toward him. He fired an atomic breath. The particle beam swept through the wave and destroyed them.

_'Mosu, forgive me... I really wish things hadn't gone this way...'_ Dagon thought. _'I wish you saw Minya when he was growing... you would have been a proud mother...'_

He dodged an energy beam and unveiled some razors in front of his elbow spikes. Aggregates jumped all over him. Dagon went into a cutting frenzy, cutting each and every one of them down.

_'For the first time of my life, you were the only one I could ever truly understand. You made me realize that there was more to life than just fighting over and over again. To have a future, to leave a mark for the future, all of it...'_ Dagon thought, _'You... You made me feel things I wish I had felt. Things I wish I had earlier—! You really changed my life for me, Mosu!'_

He took the skies, spreading his wings and blasting off with his tail acting as propulsion. Destoroyah launched organic looking drill shaped shelled ammonite missiles at Dagon. A barrage of atomic energy comes down, destroying the missiles in midair. Some of them got through the barrage and struck him. On impact, the missiles exploded. Dagon fell and hit the ground from a lack of oxygen.

Dagon got up, trying to breathe as his body regenerated. He charged up energy and swung his tail at the approaching horde of enemies. A horizontal wave traveled on the ground, cutting down and destroying the countless approaching enemies.

"COME ON!" Dagon yelled, "Is that all you got?!"

He roared at his enemies. They began to descend upon him. He took flight and slashed through them as he made his way up. A pink beam quickly tore an arm off of Dagon. The core of his body glowed as he stopped. Electricity traveled from his dorsal fins into his navel. The navel opens up to reveal a hole in it that glowed with light.

"TAKE THIS!"

A powerful beam shot out. The head of the beam took the shape of a Godzilla head. The beam hits a Destoroyah and destroyed it in one shot.

Destoroyah smacked Dagon down and the other Destoroyahs moved in to attack.

Dagon hit the ground just as they began to swarm him. Destoroyah laughed as Dagon struggled.

* * *

"Mph!" The Destoroyah commander said. "I shall deal the final blow for this wretch!"

He turned away and took his sword with him.

"Emperor Walhart!" One of the Destoroyah humanoids said.

He turned to his subordinate.

"What is it?"

"I sense a disturbance."

"WHAT?!"

He turned around completely.

"Sire! Look!"

Walhart looked to see the Destoroyahs were... melting! They were melting!

"It's generating more heat than our kind can withstand, even with our own self-evolving abilities?!"

"No sir! It's worse than that!" The six-legged Destoroyah said. "It's letting off more radiation than our kind can survive in!"

"Impossible!"

* * *

"You damn demons who don't know anything about tears, I won't let you have the Earth!" Dagon said.

A heat bubble forms as more and more electromagnetic energy is generated. His body is giving off high amounts of radiation. He is bathed in an aura of blue lightning.

The plants around the area began letting off a blue light. Streams of energy influxes into Dagon's body, giving him more energy than he is converting into heat.

* * *

Blue streaks of energy traveled up Kiryu's nanometal and reached the eyes. Akane could feel the energy going into her body.

"Th-This is—!"

Kiryu flew off towards the enemy horde with its Plasma Boosters.

"K-Kiryu! What's wrong?!"

"It's moving by itself! I have no control!"

* * *

"What?! It's gone berserk?!"

"Not only that, we're detecting two separate energy spikes!"

"Leonidas's energy output—! It's exceeding 3 terawatts and is still climbing! Heat is exceeding 1000 degrees Celsius!"

"He'll explode at this rate!"

"Prepare the Dimension Tide! Aim it on Leonidas's current position!" Takaki said. "Prime Minister—!"

"Dimension Tide is approved for use!"

"Secretary!"

"Yes!"

They pulled out keys and stuck them into their consoles. They turned them simultaneously.

"God help us all..." Hayato said.

* * *

Minya felt energy coming from the Earth flowing into his body. Images flooded his head. It was his father making one final stand against the Demons.

"Father... FATHER!" Minya roared.

A pillar of light shot out to the sky.

Oruga was surprised as his body was thrown back.

_'Could it be what I think it is?!'_

* * *

Kiryu unleashed a pillar of light before a burst of atomic energy came out. Every Destoroyah within 100 meters of Kiryu were destroyed.

_'I see! This is—!'_

* * *

"This is the energy from Earth, Gaia Energy!" Dagon said before he launched himself at Destoroyah. "NOW GO EXTINCT!"

As soon as he grabbed Destoroyah and roared at the top of his lungs, the energy began to burst from his body. Dagon looked back to Gojira to see him in complete awe.

_'Gojira... look after my son for me...'_ Dagon thought. _'Minya... I leave everything to you... and to your brother sleeping in that mountain...'_

He looked to the sky to see a hole in it.

_'Mosu... I'm going to see you very soon in Mihara. Wait for me, ok?'_

* * *

A huge explosion blasted forth, engulfing Destoroyah and all of its kind in the blast, melting them and reducing them to mere particles. A black hole fell from the sky and began to absorb the explosion. As the hole imploded, taking the explosion with it, a great pillar of light erupted and unleashed a blinding light all over the planet.


	3. 1-0: The Prophesized Returm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio, a a priestess, tells Oruga of the return of the Ark of Aratrum, signaling a great change in the next 10 millennia.

**_A month after Judgement Day..._ **

A humanoid was running through the halls. Her abdomen had a yellowish-red sac that was beating like a heart. She wore a dress made from vines and leaves. She wore a blind fold on her face. She had vines for hair. She opened the door to find Oruga.

"Bio! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Oruga said. "And there goes about another millennium I'll never get back! What is it now?"

"I have seen a startling revelation!" Bio said. "Look!"

She pulled out a maple-leaf shaped tablet and gave it to Oruga. On it was the distinct shape of some kind of... vessel.

This shape... Oruga knew this shape... **Dagon** knew this shape.

"Aratrum? The Ark of Aratrum?" Oruga asked. "What does this mean?"

"It means that they are coming." Bio said. "They are coming back to Gaia."

"Impossible..." Oruga dismissed the idea. "Are they really coming back? After all these years?"

"Yes." Bio said. "Once the 20th millennium begins, they shall return back to their home, back to the Earth, back to Gaia."

"If what you say is true, then—"

He stopped.

"What about lord Minya? Has he..."

"I have done the best I can to help him cope with the loss." Bio said. "He is... slowly moving on. Though I fear he could regress..."

Oruga walked for a bit.

"Dagon would be ecstatic to know this." Oruga said.

"He would?"

"He dreamed of a world where all humanoids would live in peace. Be they from the stars, the oceans, the ground, or on the surface." Oruga said. "He said it would be beautiful to live in such a world..."

"And lord Minya?"

"He would love it as well." Oruga said. "But that leaves the question... have the Exiled Ones changed?"

"I do not know the answer to that."

"And neither do we." Oruga said. "Maybe we'll see whether they have changed when they arrive."

—

Minya stood in front of the place he once called home. So many good and bad memories of this place were in the back of his mind. He wished his friends, his mother, his uncle, and all of his father's battle brothers were alive. He couldn't get over his father's sacrifice. How could he? His father and mother understood him better than anyone aside from Erika, the girl that he loved.

For his parents to die... it left a void in his heart. A void that was partially healed.

Nonetheless, he had to move on. He looked up to the sky. He wished he could go to Mihara.

But at the same time, he wondered how the Exiled Ones were doing in the sea of stars.

_**GODZILLA: EVOLUTIONARY SINGULARITY** _


End file.
